


Back to the present

by CherryVolcania



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doc never took Marty to 2015 so now he just has to figure out wtf his life is now, Friendship, no time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVolcania/pseuds/CherryVolcania
Summary: Whatever happened to Marty McFly?After Marty returns from the past he finds himself in a very different present than the one he remembers. His family is rich, his brother has an office job that Marty knows nothing about and by some stroke of luck Marty and his beloved girlfriend Jenifer are still together but the versions of their relationship that each of them remember are completely different.It’s tough trying to get back to his normal life when Marty doesn’t know what his normal is anymore. People suddenly have expectations that he doesn’t know how to live up to. His teachers are expecting him to keep up high grades. Jenifer is getting suspicious when Marty talks about the party that they had for their first anniversary when they spent that whole weekend alone in the McFly’s cabin.Objectively, Marty’s life is going very well. The problem is, he doesn’t remember how he did it.
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown & Marty McFly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Back to the present

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched Back to the Future and couldn’t stop thinking about what if the sequel had zero time travel and was purely Marty trying to navigate his life in this alternate timeline. Before I knew it this happened

Marty was back. He had made it back to his timeline. He hadn’t even been gone a week but it felt like much longer. But now he was finally back home. Or close enough. 

He may have the same family but they themselves certainly weren’t the same. His brother Dave had some office job, his dad had published a book, their house looked completely different and his parents were acting really lovey dovey and were apparently supportive of him and Jenifer dating. It wasn’t bad exactly but it was enough to freak him out more than a little. Did he even know them anymore? Did they have the same memories? Marty’s mind was racing as he stood outside his now lavishly furnished house, looking at his freshly waxed car. 

“Marty?” Jenifer’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. With everything that had changed in the future, Marty was endlessly glad that his relationship with Jen had remained intact. 

“Marty shouldn’t you be getting to school?” Jen asked. As though it was a completely normal thing to say to Marty ‘Tardy Slip’ McFly at 7:30 in the morning. 

Marty blinked at her. “Uh, isn’t it a little early for that?”

“You have an early class with Mr Taggart, remember? He’s gonna notice if his favourite student is missing.”

Marty chuckled nervously, his mind reeling. “Wait, doesn’t Mr Taggart teach the class with the super smart kids in it?”

Jenifer raised an eyebrow but smiled. “Yeah. Grade A students like you. Now stop trying to trick me into giving you an ego boost and let’s get going.” She tapped the side of what was apparently Marty’s pick up truck and looked at him expectantly. 

Now, though he tried not to show it on his face, Marty was really starting to freak out here. He had no idea who he was in this timeline, or how he was supposed to act. And it wasn’t as if there was anyone he could ask. How would that conversation go? ‘Hey, I time travelled into the past and accidentally created an alternate future. Can you tell me who the hell people think I am here?’ You’d have to be crazy to believe that story. 

Wait...

Doc! Of course, Doc knew everything about Marty’s adventure in the past and what Marty was like in this timeline!

Looking around the garage Marty’s eyes found his skateboard. It was a little higher quality than he remembered it but at least he still had it. He grabbed it before turning to Jenifer and tossing her his car keys. 

“Sorry, I really gotta go, there’s something I have to take care of. Take my car to school, I’ll catch up with you later.”

Before she could answer he turned around and sped off towards Doc’s house. Class could wait. 

—

“Doc! Doc!” Marty knocked impatiently on the wooden door again until a very sleepy and slightly jazzed Doctor Emmett Brown finally greeted him. 

“M’rty?” He grumbled. 

Marty blanched. “Doc, why’re you wearing a dressing gown? Did you just wake up, You never sleep in this late.”

Doc sighed. “I was shot, Marty. Remember? I’m resting, did you think I was just gonna walk it off?” He let Marty inside the house. 

“But you were wearing that bulletproof vest!” Marty exclaimed, internally flinching at the memories of his best friend getting shot. 

Having stumbled over to an old armchair, Doc collapsed in it. “Yeah, well. It still hurt like hell and I’ve got the bruises to prove it. Afraid, I’m not gonna be up and about for a while.”

“No, no. Doc, you gotta help me. I got no idea what I’m doing here, everything’s different!”

“Of course things are different, Marty. We meddled with time for heaven’s sake. Did you think that would have no repercussions about the world you’d return to?” His face turned grim and he looked at Marty questioningly. “I can only hope things haven’t changed too much for the worst?”

“Well, no. Everything’s great, I guess, but... I don’t know how to act here. I’m don’t know how to be in the smart class, I don’t know how to get good grades and sure as hell don’t know how to get teachers to like me.”

“Hey, you’re a smart kid, Marty. You proved that back in 1955. And you’re plenty likeable, your Mom definitely thought so.” He pointed out cheerfully, then stopped to scratch his chin. “Though that was a little weird now that I think about it.” He shrugged. “Regardless, just be yourself and everyone will love you.”

Marty sighed as he looked at Doc’s smiling face. “Thanks Doc but I think I might need a bit more coaching than that. You’re the only one I can talk to about this.”

“Hey, what about your girlfriend? Why don’t you tell her? I’m sure she could help you out.”

“What? No, I don’t wanna drag her into this.” He collapsed into a spare armchair and started petting Einstein. “Besides, it’s not like she’d ever believe me.”

Doc raised his eyebrows and gestured around the room. “We still have the damn time machine! And the video of it in action. What more do you need?”

“I’d rather not show her a video of you being shot by terrorists.”

“Well, I guess it’s up to you, kid. I’ll help you out as much as I can but trust me. I knew you thirty years ago and I knew you yesterday, you’re gonna do great.”


End file.
